Kebebasan yang Terenggut
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Iris hutan itu hanya dapat memandang sendu gelap di hadapannya. Meratapi kebebasannya yang akan terenggut. Lagi.


**Kebebasan yang Terengut**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Iris hutan itu hanya dapat memandang sendu gelap di hadapannya. Meratapi kebebasannya yang akan terengut. Lagi.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), pelampiasan liburan yang berakhir **#nangis**.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah tidak biru kala itu. Hanya monokrom yang tampak dalam netra hutannya. Hitam, gelap, malam. Malam itu, langit menangis keras, bersatu dengan angin yang berteriak saling bersahutan. Guntur bergemuruh nyaring, dedaunan hijau terlepas dari tangkai pohon dan berterbangan di mana-mana.

Pemilik iris hutan itu tetap bergeming. Pandangannya kosong, seakan pikirannya tengah mengelana jauh—yang memang benar. Dia sedang memikirkan nasibnya esok hari, hari di mana kebebasannya akan terengut, lagi. Hari di mana dia akan kembali dibebani dengan tugas-tugas bertumpuk.

Dengan bibir tipisnya yang memucat karna dinginnya suhu malam itu, pemuda itu menghela napas kasar. Dia sudah tidak sanggup. Dia lelah. Pemilik surai lumut itu terduduk, bersandar pada beton di belakangnya. Kembali meratapi nasib malangnya.

 **.**

Sosok gadis bersandar pada dinding dingin yang memisahkannya dengan pemuda itu. Dia menghela napas entah karena alasan apa. Sepasang iris hijau samudra mengintip dari balik pintu, menatap sang pemuda berhelaikan apel hijau yang duduk bersandar pada dinding balkon dengan pilu. Hela napas kembali terdengar, gadis itu berbalik menjauh, membuat helaian samudranya terkibas pelan oleh angin malam.

 **.**

Pemuda itu bangkit, beranjak dari tempat meratapnya. Menyeret kakinya dengan langkah yang terseok-seok—membuatnya seperti orang yang sama sekali tak punya harapan untuk melihat mentari menyingsing esok pagi. Pemuda bermanikan kilau hutan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya—yang entah kenapa— terasa dingin.

Bilanglah pemuda itu terlalu dramatis, melankolis atau saudara-saudara jauh yang merujuk ke kata itu. Sang pemuda sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu, dia tidak akan bertahan esok hari.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia mendapat beban yang begitu berat. Begadang sepanjang malam, dan bertempur di pagi harinya. Begitu terus sepanjang minggu.

Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin pemuda itu mendapatkan suatu kebebasan yang membuatnya bahagia tiada banding. Membuatnya dapat tertidur lelap dengan perasaan nyaman, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Pemuda itu dapat bersantai tanpa perlu takut menguras otak di medan perperangan.

Dan sekarang, apa? Pemuda itu harus kembali mengalami penderitaannya setelah kebahagiannya yang baru berlangsung selama beberapa saat itu?

 _Heck_!

Pemuda itu berharap lebih baik kebahagiaannya tidak pernah datang saja. Daripada bahagianya harus datang dan terenggut ketika dia akhirnya merasa bebas. Itu sama saja dengan memberi seorang anak kecil hadiah yang diimpikannya tapi lalu merenggutnya kembali dalam batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan, 'kan?

Dan kini waktu itu sudah tiba. Membiarkan anak kecil itu meraung dalam tangisan kesedihan. Membiarkan pemuda itu kembali terekspos dalam dunia keji yang dibencinya.

Pemuda itu kini berusaha menyamankan dirinya dia atas kasur dinginnya. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi esok. Pemuda itu tidak peduli. Biarkan dia merasakan tenang di malam terakhirnya.

 **.**

Gadis itu kembali hadir di pintu pembatas dirinya dengan sang pemuda. Sepasang manik samudra kembali mengintip dari cela pintu. Sesosok pemuda yang sekarang tengah duduk berpundung ria di pojok kasur tertangkap visualnya. Amarah terasa memuncak dalam diri si gadis, membuatnya menghentak pintu hingga terbuka kasar. Tangannya dengan jemari-jemari lentik meraih kerah baju yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Berhenti bertindak melankolis!" teriak gadis dengan kulit semulus porselen itu padanya. "Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makan malam yang kumasakan!"

"Jadi kau marah padaku hanya karena aku tidak memakan masakanmu, Miku?" pemuda itu bertanya. Menatap iris samudra menawan di hadapannya dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Hmph! Tentu saja." Gadis itu—Hatsune Miku— melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya dipalingkan ke arah lain. "Aku sudah susah-susah memasakannya untukmu, tahu?!"

Pemuda itu—Nakajima Gumiya—terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku tidak nafsu makan malam ini."

"Hah!" Miku menghela napas keras, ditatapnya pemuda itu tajam. "Berani tidak makan malam ini, jangan harap kau akan dapat jatah masakanku lagi, Gumiya."

"Oh, ayolah, Miku," manik sewarna apel asam si pemuda menatap dua netra samudra hijau itu dengan pandangan memelas. "Bukannya aku tidak mau makan masakanmu, tapi—"

"Makan." Gadis di hadapannya memotong perkataannya. "Sekarang."

"Tapi, Miku—"

Kembali ucapannya dipotong gadis itu, "Oh, astaga, Gumiya!" Miku menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Hanya karena besok liburan semester sudah berakhir, bukan berarti hidupmu juga berakhir besok!"

Pemuda di hadapannya merengut kesal, "Seorang Hatsune Miku, ketua OSIS sempurna yang sudah menjabat sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas tidak akan mengerti perasaan murid biasa sepertiku."

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil, oh, Nakajima Gumiya sang wakil ketua OSIS menjengkelkan yang sudah menjabat sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas," seru Miku dengan nada mengejek.

"Cepatlah turun dan makan, aku akan tunggu di meja makan." Tuntas Miku yang berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda. "Kenapa juga aku mau menjadi kekasih darimu yang menyusahkan," ucapnya saat sudah di puncak tangga, sengaja dikeraskan agar si pemuda mendengar pernyataannya.

Gumiya yang kini berbaring di kasurnya langsung melonjak bangun dan segera menyusul Miku yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Nona Hatsune Miku. Kenapa juga aku mau menjadi kekasih darimu yang menyebalkan."

"Haha," Miku tertawa tanpa ekspresi. "Apa perlu kuingatkan kalau kaulah yang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, hem, Tuan Nakajima Gumiya?"

Gumiya mengacak rambut lumutya dan duduk di hadapan Miku dengan frustasi, "Kenapa juga aku bisa suka pada gadis menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Melihat Miku yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di seberangnya, Gumiya menyeringai kecil. Dimajukannya badannya lalu mengangkat dagu Miku dengan jemarinya. Melihat Miku yang terkaget dengan wajah manisnya yang tersipu merah, Gumiya memajukan wajahnya lalu melumat bibir mawar Miku perlahan.

Sedetik kemudian, pagutan bibir keduanya sudah terlepas, Gumiya sudah duduk di kursinya lagi. Seringai masih terpampang di wajah Gumiya saat dia mulai menyantap makan malam di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan."

"Sialan," Miku mendecih dengan wajah merona hebat. "Kenapa juga aku terima pernyataanmu waktu itu."

"Tanyakan padamu sendiri, Nona Hatsune Miku," Gumiya menyahut dengan nada sindiran. "Ah, masakanmu enak seperti biasa."

Dan Miku kembali mendecih.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong cepat bangun, Tuan Nakajima Gumiya. Atau anda mau diguyur air dingin yang kini sedang saya pegang?" Hari sudah pagi, hari pertama di semester baru. Dan di sinilah seorang Hatsune Miku, memandang kesal pada pemuda yang masih asyik bergelung diri di bawah selimut hangat.

Disibaknya gorden kasar, menyebabkan cahaya dari matahari yang sudah mulai meninggi masuk ke ruang itu. "Cepatlah bangun, Gumiya! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta!"

"Lima menit lagi…~"

Perempatan timbul di kening Miku, "CEPAT BANGUN!"

Baru saja si gadis mau menendang pemuda itu, Gumiya merentangkan tangannya dan meraih pinggang Miku, menjatuhkan si gadis dalam pelukannya. "Gumiya!"

Menjatuhkan si gadis di kasurnya, Gumiya bangkit dan memerangkap Miku dengan kedua lengannya, "Kau kenapa sih? Ini masih pagi tahu." Gumiya berucap kesal.

"Pagi dengkulmu! Jangan buat aku telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah, Gumiya!" Miku yang berada di bawah Gumiya menatap si pemuda kesal.

"Iya, iya," Gumiya menyerah. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Menyusahkan saja."

"Bersyukurlah kakakku mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di rumahmu sampai Gumi- _nee_ kembali ke rumah, Nakajima Gumiya." Miku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Hatsune Mikuo, kakak Miku yang amat protektif bisa mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah seorang lelaki—kekasihnya, sih— selama kakak Gumiya, Gumi, ikut keluar kota bersama Mikuo dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Miku menghempaskan dirinya di kasur Gumiya, dihelanya napas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang kakaknya dan kakak Gumiya rencanakan, tapi mari berharap Miku bisa bertahan dengan tingkah pemuda yang kadang kekanakan itu selama seminggu kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, Kuo- _nii_? _Nii_ - _chan_ jadi pulang sama Gumi- _nee_ hari ini, kan?" seminggu sudah terlewat dan kebebasan sudah menanti Miku di depan mata.

"APA?! Kok tidak jadi pulang?" Miku berteriak pada ponsel layar sentuhnya, kemudian mematikan benda elektronik itu lalu melemparnya ke arah sofa.

"Mikuo bilang apa?" tanya Gumiya yang sedang duduk di sofa, tangannya memegang ponsel biru _tosca_ Miku yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Dengan pandangan kesal, Miku menatap Gumiya tajam, "Pekerjaan mereka diperpanjangnya hingga bulan depan. Kuo- _nii_ dan Gumi- _nee_ juga tidak bisa menolak pekerjaan dari atasan mereka. Jadi… jadi—"

"Jadi singkatnya, mereka tidak akan pulang hari ini, benar?" Gumiya menyeringai senang.

"Uhh…" tampaknya Miku sudah putus asa.

 **.**

Kuatkanlah hati Miku. Mari berharap dia masih bisa bertahan untuk sebulan kedepan. Dan mari berharap semoga kebebasan Miku tidak akan direnggut lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

(A/N)

Halo~ Tidak terasa bentar lagi udah mau masuk sekolah lagi, ya? D: Yang lain kapan masuk? Aku tanggal 18 'w' Moga enggak telat bangun di hari pertama ya XD

Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!

Regards,

Kuroyuki Alice.


End file.
